At the present time, it is extremely common to employ the use of wallboard within homes, which forms the walls of the house. The wallboard is secured by means of a plurality of spaced-apart vertical wooden studs. This wallboard is constructed of an inner core of plaster composition which has on its outer surfaces thereof a thin, sheet material, paper layer. Once the wallboard has been installed, if for any reason a hole is accidentally knocked in the wallboard, such has been difficult to patch.
Once a hole has been punched through the wallboard, there is an enlarged opening to the inside of the hole so that any attempt to insert any kind of plaster or other patching substance within the hole results in that substance merely falling into the enlarged opening. Enterprising individuals in the past have attempted to fill the enlarged opening with crumpled newspaper, or the like, in an effort to finally provide some kind of support for the patching substance at the inner surface of the hole. The use of crumpled newspaper is not the most desirable method and does not readily facilitate the patching of such a hole.
In the past, there has been a definite need for an inexpensive wallboard patching kit which can be readily operated by even the most unskilled person to facilitate the patching of openings formed within wallboard. It is to be understood that although the structure of this invention is designed in particular to be employed in conjunction with wallboard, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that this invention could be applied to any vertical sheet material structure wherein access to the rear of the hole is not provided and there is an enlarged opening to the rear of the hole. The structure of this invention could be employed with plaster walls.